Making Mom Proud
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: Jason and Piper are definitely breaking camp rules but, hey at least they won't get caught. Enter Leo! Do Piper and Jason get caught by Leo while obviously breaking Camp Half Blood rules? Tune into this exciting one-shot to find out! {Please read and review} {Jasper pairing and slight mention of Caleo}


*I do not own any of the PJO or HOO characters! I also don't own this line (I will kick your ass from here to Kentucky) It belongs to Damon Salvatore from TVD.*

Piper knew what she was getting herself into. She knew that girls and guys weren't supposed to be in each other cabins at Camp Half Blood. But, she rationalized telling herself "No one will try to come in Cabin 1 because no one is in the cabin but Jason." However, her doubts and rationalization were being erased every second Jason's hands were on her body and his lips were on her's. Sitting on Jason's bed in the otherwise empty (Don't forget about the giant Zeus statue!) Cabin 1 with his arms around her was perfect. She started to think about how they would see so little of each other this summer and how boring it would because her dad would drag her a bunch of his new summer movie premiers. Piper loved her dad's movies but, she didn't like wearing pounds of makeup and a dress bigger than her. She mentally laughed thinking of how appalled her mother, Aphrodite would be. Piper's thoughts were apparently what her attention was focused on and Jason noticed she wasn't kissing him with as much enthusiasm as he was kissing her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" he smirked playfully. His voice brought Piper back down to earth and she made a face that was a mix of sorry and what were we doing.

"Sorry, I just was lost in thought." Jason took his hands off Piper's waist and put them back in his own lap. "Did you wanna talk about something?"

Piper looked up quickly sensing the slight hurt in his voice. "I was just thinking of how we won't see each other much this summer."

Jason smirked and tucked a piece of Piper's dark hair behind her ear. "I'll just helping out in New Rome this summer. It's not like I'll be in actual Rome. Just a short drive from LA to San Francisco. You can come see me anytime you like, or I can come over to your place." Piper smiled at him, but Jason could still tell she was bothered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't really told my dad about you. Not that I'm hiding him from you or anything. He's just been super busy." Jason put his hand over Piper's "Well the guy's an actor. I get it but, that's just another part of my summer to do list." Piper smiled at Jason and slowly leaned forward.

"Well, he'll probably hate your tattoo." Jason smirked and kissed Piper. "Well he'll have to get used to it cause I'm not leaving you."

Piper smiled as Jason kissed her again. Jason's hands were back at her waist, pulling her closer. Piper reached up and curled her fingers in his blond hair. Jason put one hand on her back and slowly laid her on his bed as he climbed on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. The were so focused on each other that they didn't hear Leo come in. They definitely didn't hear him sneak up next to them, pull out his phone, and take several pictures. "Well well well, just wait til Chiron hears about this!" Jason and Piper jumped off each other as soon as they heard Leo's voice.

"Leo, What the hell!" Jason yelled as Piper hid her face under Jason's pillow because she knew it was redder than Hephaestus' forge (pun intended). "Well, you know the rules my friend. And I'd say this is definitely breaking them." Leo pulled out the phone and showed Jason the picture. Jason knew he was blushing because it looked Bad. At least Leo had come at that moment. Jason had been so close to taking off Piper's clothes and Piper would probably have done the same to him. He inwardly cringed and thanked Piper's mom for making sure Leo hadn't come in any later. I mean come on, Aphrodite had to be a part of that right? Ending his mental thoughts, he lunged forward and tried to grab Leo's phone. "Sike!" Leo jumped out of Jason's way and started to run to the door of Cabin 1. "Leo, I Swear I will kick your ass from here to Kentucky if you don't give me that phone!"

Jason ran and tackled Leo just before he made it out the door. "Gimmie back my phone!" Leo yelled as Jason victoriously snatched his phone and deleted the picture. "Here." Jason said as he tossed Leo back his phone. "At least now they'll never believe you." "Ha, please! The daughter of Aphrodite and a horny 16 year old son of Zeus!" Leo scoffed, ignoring Jason's correction of Jupiter. "I don't need a lick of proof."

"Oh yeah?" Piper finally plucked up the courage and removed the pillow from her face. "Well, what if I saw you get to second base with Calypso out by the old labyrinth entrance?" Piper said folding her arms across her chest and smirking. "I bet they'd believe a daughter of Aphrodite on that." Leo turned bright red and mumbled "Fine, you win." before turning and walking out of Cabin 1.

"Well, we probably shouldn't rendezvous like this anymore." Jason said as he offered her an apologizing look. "Definitely not." She replied but, stepped close enough that she was inches away from his lips. Jason leaned closer but, she leaned back slightly and whispered against his lip never kissing him. "But, at least I know I'll see you this summer. Because I definitely want to finish what we've started. But, I'm making you wait for it." With that she turned and walked out of Cabin One, leaving poor Jason in a state that would make her mom proud.


End file.
